


Fictober prompts 2019 ft. gay witches & summertime tomfoolery

by Klloggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, i'll add more as i go on ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klloggs/pseuds/Klloggs
Summary: Just trying my hand at writing through one shots, hopefully my writing will have improved by the end of the month? :DSet in various points within my original story Overlooked Perspective (which remains on it's beta stage as of now, f).





	Fictober prompts 2019 ft. gay witches & summertime tomfoolery

Tall grass rocked gently as the sun slowly began its descent. 

It was the tail end of summer and it seemed their usual hang out spot was well aware of it. The uneven meadow was loud with the sound of high pitched laughter nearby.

Charlie Penalva rests on the ground with her jacket bundled up into a makeshift pillow, her chest rising and falling in a slow, rhythmic manner as she feels the soft breeze tussle her short hair ever so slightly.

She turns her head to the source of the commotion, and there she sees them: Emma and Rosie, two girls that somehow became her world in just a few short weeks. The first meeting had been sudden but had ultimately been very welcome. Friendship, as it turns out, is probably the best thing there is.

The two seemed to be chasing each other along the edge of the clear pond that nested smack in the middle of what they had lovingly dubbed as the dumb bitch valley, though it was much more a rich person's massive unkept backyard than anything else, bless Annais and her panache or overcompensating with money.

Green eyes remained trained on their frantic running around as she lay on her designated napping spot on the grass, the foot that had been leaning on her leg bobbing to the beat of a song that only her body seemed to hear. 

With head now propped up further by her crossed arms at the base of her neck, Charlie kept staring. They looked so happy, like they were in their own little world and nothing else existed, not even her--

She averts her gaze as soon as the thought crosses her mind, looking down at the browning grass, it had been so alive not so long ago. What _ happened_? 

_ Things these days seem to die out just as soon as they sprout... _

That’s when she noticed the distant bickering,

“It’ll be fun! C’mon, trust me!”

“No!” 

She’d never been one to have close friends. Acquaintances, casual buddies? Sure. But _ friends _? Not really. Always with the group but never quite in it. 

“Charlie!”

Always the second choice.

“You’re awake!” she could hear the smile in Rosie’s voice

_ Huh? _

“Dude, get over here! We gotta show this nerd what real summer fun looks like!” Emma turns to face her, a big grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Charlie-!” Rosie pushes the blond away from her “Charlie, don’t listen to her, she’s trying to throw me in the pond! Ah!” she just barely escapes a determined shove sent her way, her frizzy hair following her movements a fraction of a second later than the rest of her body “Help!!”

“Aren’t you like, buoyant? That’s your whole thing isn’t it? Water?” lurching forward again

“Ohh,” Rosie’s eyes narrow “you _ know _ that’s not how it works..!”

“Yeah, yeah. Should’ve thought of your buoyancy skills before tripping me earlier.”

“It was reflex training, grow up. _ Bleh.” _ she stuck out her oddly pointy tongue at the taller girl she’d been wrestling with.

They kept playfully ribbing on each other but whatever it is they said afterwards, Charlie didn’t hear them.

A dopey smile spread over her face. Waves of fondness and the rush of _ belonging _ making her giddy all of the sudden. 

The brunette stood up and ran up to them, purposefully tackling Emma in the process. 

“Ack! _ Traitor_!!”

A loud splash left them both were soaked within seconds but it was worth it. Then it was three voices that filled the air with laughter and near incoherent yelling.

\-----

Later, when they’d run out of energy and the sky began to darken, they settled around a small bonfire, passing a bag of oversized marshmallows between the three of them. Emma had been mortified that none of her companions had ever had a s’more before and well, this is as close as it gets with what they have. 

All of them were currently in that “nearly dry but still sitting in a somewhat damp spot” stage you can only achieve after a good soak. Rosie had inevitably joined them in their moist adventure, if only stopping to tie her hair back first. Dork.

Conversation flowed as freely as the flames in front of them danced.

“You were my knight in shining armor.” 

“Nope. She was, and _ is _ a traitor. For shame.” a teasing smirk on her face betraying her very serious tone.

“Shut up, you _ loveeee meee. _” she replies while leaning closer with a baby voice

“Hm. Maybe so. Dickhead. You’ve wounded my honor, though.”

“Tragic.” she rolls her shoulders, stuffs a marshmallow into her mouth, and thinks

Actually being wanted was a nice change of pace. 


End file.
